


It's a date!

by transgorgug



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, First Dates, My First Work in This Fandom, Out of Character, i dont know how to write god bless, what is this what is this argh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgorgug/pseuds/transgorgug
Summary: Max tries to make Fang jealous. It fails miserably.
Relationships: Fang/Lissa, Fang/Maximum "Max" Ride, Maximum "Max" Ride/Jennifer "JJ" Joy
Kudos: 2





	It's a date!

You walk with Fang back to the countryside house picking up the rest of the Flock along the way, your wings twitch in their place itching for the chance to finally stretch and fly after a long day of sitting around and doing nothing.

You open the unlocked door letting everyone inside, it seems like Anne finally gave up on making food from scratch because microwave dinners were waiting in the fridge when you all get home.

"Oh, thank god," You huff unpacking them and throwing them into the microwave "I was getting tired of eating burnt food,"

"Not like you can cook any better!" Iggy laughs, throwing his backpack on the floor to help you pass out the food

"Shut up!" You laugh shoving him as he walks by

The rest of the Flock sits down as you and Iggy pass out the silverware they all relax and start talking about their day at school once the rest of you settle down and begin to tear into the food.

Fang finishes his food and leans back in his chair arms crossed behind his head there's a smug aura coming off of him like he's waiting to say something,

Nudge quickly picks up on it and asks him how his day at school was.

"I have a date," Fang smirks and you resist the urge to flip the table right then and there

You aren't jealous you're not the jealous type it's just... weird to see Fang getting so distant from the group the Flock was always together in a tight-knit family.

Even only seeing each other for a couple of hours throughout the day feels wrong but its probably because you practically raised half of them

You can't help being a little overprotective after everything the Flock has been through

You shake that train of thought out of your head it's just your paranoia getting to you again.

"Ooh, who is it?!" Nudge asks itching for more details

"Lissa from my class" He smiles

You vaguely remember her Lissa was the one who helped Fang around school she had long, neat red hair and wore make up.

Hmm, maybe you were a bit jealous, Just a bit.

"Yeah, well I have a date too" You suddenly answer instantly

You instantly regret saying anything as silence falls over the table and you can feel the Flock's eyes instantly snap towards you, burning holes into your head.

"WHAT REALLY??? YOU'RE SERIOUS???" Iggy yells jumping out of his chair and knocking it over

"YOU??? YOU HAVE A DATE??? YOU'RE DATING SOMEONE????" Nudge yells

"Ok so obviously this," Gazzy says pointing at you with his fork "Is NOT the real Max shes been replaced because Max would never date anyone,"

"I-Is it that wild to believe that I date???" You whine out pathetically while sinking deeper into your chair

Angel who has been silently eating her dinner suddenly erupts into a fit of giggles she looks at you trying to hide her laughter, maybe it wasn't the brightest idea to lie in front of 6 yr old who can read minds.

Surprise flickers over Fang's face but he hides it with a scowl.

"Really?" He frowns at you "With who?"

You quickly go over the list of people who aren't suspicious or outright hostile towards you in school.

"Jennifer..." You stammer out vaguely recalling the name of the girl who helped you out during your first day of school

"Jennifer Joy," You say again, Now you remember you ate lunch with her after she commented on your hair.

"How long have you been together?" Fang asks his eyes narrowing

"A c-couple of weeks," You say faltering under his intense glare

Fang doesn't say anything he just hums and picks at his leftover food,

"Then I guess you wouldnt mind joining me and Lissa on a double date!" Fang suddenly says standing up

"I- We would be happy to join you!" You snap back at him getting up to reach his height

You already dug your grave might as well lie down in it.

"Is tomorrow night fine?!" He yells slamming his hands on the table,

"It's FINE!" You glare leaning into the table

Fang has to stand on his tippy toes to reach your full height but he's close enough that your noses almost touch

"FINE!" He shouts backing off

His chair scrapes the floors as he leaves the table the rest of the Flock are left in stunned silence as he storms off toward his room.

"We'll talk more about it during lunch at school," He says calmly over his shoulder

You hear the door slam as he reaches his room, you sigh exhausted and slump back down into your chair.

A smug smile creeps onto Iggy's face.

"Don't. Say. Anything." You growl

The night passes and you're left back in school looking for Jennifer in the crowded lunchroom.

You desperately need to sort things out with her before Fang swoops in and ruins everything

You spot her eating with a group of friends you straighten up and walk over to her.

"Oh hey, Max!- " Jennifers face lights up when she sees you,

"We're going out on a date." You interrupt her, Crap you meant to frame that as a question there go your leaderly instincts getting in the way of fake dating some girl

"Huh?" Jennifer says her face flushing as a group of girls next to her start whispering and giggling

"Fang was talking about his date and ugh..." You sigh "I told him I also had one and just said the first name that came into my mind which was yours,"

You restlessly shift your weight. God, you aren't even asking her out for real but the thought of rejection causes anxiety to bubble in your chest.

"I mean." You quickly add "We don't have to be together just long enough till Fang loses interest, then we can pretend to break up,"

"Oh! Like a fake date," She grins "What? Is this just a ploy to make him jealous?"

"Yeah, I guess?" You laugh your voice raising an octave.

The conversation dies and you're both left in a stilted silence, You dart your eyes around the cafeteria wishing Fang and Lissa would show up soon so you'd have an excuse to avoid making eye contact with JJ.

"Oh, here they come" You warn her when you spot Fang and Lissa in the crowd of high schoolers.

Fang and Lissa are linked together hand in hand you scowl at them they look like the stereotypical perfect school couple,

Jennifer smirks at you before linking your arms together, You're brain short circuits but you manage to put on a fake smile once Fang gets closer

"Max..." Fang nods suspiciously glancing at Jennifer,

"Fang..." You warily say back trying to ignore Jennifer's warm body next to yours

"So," Fang says arching an eyebrow "Where should we go to eat?"

You fidget and find yourself staring at the floor letting the rest of the group plan everything as you aren't well versed in anything a normal teenager might do.

Jennifer and Lissa bounce back ideas at each other you manage to make eye contact with Fang whose wearing a sour expression.

"Let's go to Olive Garden!" Lissa suggest "I'm craving free breadsticks,"

Free food does sound nice especially for an avian bird kid whose main diet consisted of food from street vendors and garbage scraps.

"Whats Olive garden?" You ask

"You've never been to Oliver's garden?" Jennifer exclaims clutching her chest in shock mockingly,

You don't have all the time in the world to stop and eat at restaurants when being on the chase from a giant doomsday organization.

"What, is it any good?" Fang buts in

"No," Jennifer shrugs "But you haven't lived till you've eaten cheap Italian food,"

"Olive garden it is then!" Lissa says swinging her arms.

"Is that fine, Max?" Fang says breaking your train of thought

"Oh right!" You hastily say forgetting you were even part of the conversation.

"I can get my dad to drop us off," Lissa says "Oh this is so fun! My first double date!"

Fang mutters a goodbye to you and Jennifer and walks off with Lissa.

Jennifer lets go of your arm and the anxiety building up in your chest finally leaves, your hands are left clammy and sweaty, God, you hope this wasn't too awkward for JJ.

"That was fun!" Jennifer laughs bumping her shoulder with yours "I can't believe they bought that!"

"Yeah" You wheeze letting go of breath you didn't even know you were holding in

The bell rings and everyone quickly rushes out of the room and into the halls, one of Jennifer's friends calls her over, eager to head back to their class.

"I guess its a date then!" Jennifer gives you a lopsided smile pushing up her glasses "Ill see you then!"

You wave bye to her and watch as she walks off.

This would be easy you think to yourself, ignoring the fluttering feeling growing in your chest you head to your next class.


End file.
